


time for us

by jabami



Series: begin again — arranged marriage au [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Explicit Sexual Content, First Dates, M/M, Starting Over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27551875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jabami/pseuds/jabami
Summary: a day which johnny and taeyongfinallyfound time for each other.a time for a first date.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: begin again — arranged marriage au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013916
Comments: 12
Kudos: 119





	time for us

**Author's Note:**

> i was inspired by a suggestion from one of the lovely readers, a thought about johnny and taeyong's journey of re-learning things together and i gladly considered it.
> 
> i'm excited to share this second installment of my johnyong arranged marriage au. starting with their first date. finally happening after being married for a year.
> 
> happy reading! <3

waking up so close to the love of your life, back pressing on his chest under the duvet, gives the feeling that is akin to the calm after the storm. the familiar warmth a sweater hugs you over a bone-chilling winter day. or, when cheeks flushes red in front of a fireplace.

safe and sound.

happy and content.

never once taeyong, neither johnny, had thought that this day would eventually come knocking on their doors. what they had predicted from the very beginning of their relationship to last was their miserable treatment towards each other, the coldness and the aching hearts.

but just as it is, things happened. this time, though, no longer the hurt and pain, but the blooming feelings like the bed of flowers during spring.

it certainly does changes everything. a change of heart. for the better.

they are starting to patch up things that they’ve sadly managed to break in those lonely waking days they labeled themselves as strangers. it is sure that they were once broken, and that sometimes, broken were not meant to be fixed.

but for taeyong and johnny, there was still a thread of hope, enough to encourage them both to start and work things out the right way this time. maybe for them, what they have wasn’t actually completely broken. maybe they were just slightly bent, something meant to be mend.

so as the rays of sunlight from the rising sun begins to pour out of the windows and curtains inside the bedroom, slowly bathing the expanse of their skins, all taeyong had wanted to do was to bask and live for the moment.

for this is one of the many things that consists his dreams every night, whispering to his lucky stars to make it happen. that’s why, having johnny’s strong, veiny arms around his waist feels like a dream come true. something he’s been dreading to have. and now that it is here, taeyong can’t help but intertwine his fingers with johnny’s, now on top of his belly, thinking how they perfectly fit together.

just like puzzle pieces. a whole package.

he could hear the little, soft snores of his husband ghosting around the crook of his neck, which allows taeyong’s heart to swell in endearment.

johnny seemed to be still enjoying his time inside his slumber and where else taeyong was supposed to be? today is a sunday, it is just right for him to indulge himself a little longer in this lovely moment. so, yes. taeyong will remain in his place close to where his husband is.

the pad of taeyong’s thumb begins to draw small shapes against the other’s hand, convincing himself that this would help johnny to get more comfortable in his sleep. simple things like this could easily tug a string in his heart. so simple yet so heartwarming.

later on, taeyong would feel johnny hook his chin on top of his shoulder then whispers his greeting to him. “good morning, baby.”

taeyong bites his lower lip, encouraging himself to cover the smile that would paint his mouth from the way he loved his husband’s voice that sounded so hoarse and thick upon his morning greetings. it gives him a sense of giddiness which most teenage girls would feel while in love. taeyong had never imagined to feel a little younger again, and perhaps, he loves the feeling a little too much.

a hum of acknowledgement is what taeyong had only made out before his own greetings were easily cut off as johnny presses his hips against taeyong’s, which allows him to piece back together a dangerously hot position for them, where johnny’s length perfectly fits in between the crack of his ass.

the smile taeyong had desperately tried to cover up a while ago was immediately replaced by a lewd expression. he cannot even deny how turned on he is right now, with his husband’s thick length nesting on his ass, semi-hard and warm.

“you might think i’m insane,” johnny begins, squeezing taeyong’s hand on his own, “but i miss you already.”

there’s a hint of pout from johnny’s statement and taeyong simply wants to kiss it off of his face.

so, he raises one of his thighs just a tad bit to create an access for him to cage johnny’s length in between. taeyong felt it twitch. he loves the idea of johnny and him being on the same boat.

“i do too.” taeyong whines, hot and needy.

the next thing that johnny’s brain tells him is to let go of taeyong’s hand in exchange of playing the bud of his nipples, pink and incredibly sensitive.

last night was a proof of how sensitive taeyong was, with just the pad of johnny’s thumb slowly rubbing circles at his puckered rim, taeyong began writhing under johnny. and now, with the way johnny flicks and pulls on his nipples, taeyong thinks he could come from that alone.

“s-stop.” taeyong begs, sweating a little. “i might come soon. i, _ah,_ want to come on your dick.”

who was johnny to deprive his husband of that? they’ve wasted so much time to get to this point and all johnny wanted to do right now is to worship his husband just like how he truly deserved.

so with a last pull from taeyong’s hardened bud, johnny handles taeyong’s thigh upwards to free his length with so much care. he spreads the mixture of his pre-come and taeyong’s slick all over his aching length for a smoother glide, so much at ease when he realized taeyong didn’t need to be prepared when he slid in a finger for he’s still perfectly stretched from their several rounds last night.

as soon as he pulled out his finger, he gently pushes taeyong for him to lie down on his stomach. then asked him to bring his ass up for him, that taeyong immediately obliged to.

the curve of taeyong’s body from the way he had his ass up for his husband just makes johnny go dizzy with want. he’s so beautifully painted before johnny, all in his glory.

johnny wanted to take his time to admire more of the beauty of his husband, but the desire to ram deep inside taeyong is what prevailed.

so he ruthlessly fucked taeyong, like two rabbits in heat, and do as he pleases, letting himself lose in the moment when taeyong begs to be ruined.

johnny holds onto taeyong’s arms while he drills so roughly inside him from the back, suspending his torso midair with his strength alone, this position is so achingly good. taeyong knew his arms would ache from how intense johnny’s force is as he slams their hips together, but this is too good to be true.

the very tip of johnny’s length just wonderfully abuses his prostate from this angle, that taeyong is so close to losing his mind. he’s drooling and screaming so much, rolling his eyes at every thrust and the stars are back again dotting under his lids.

“c-cl _ose._ ” taeyong cries, vision now blurry with tears. from joy and a deliciously good kind of pain.

the next thing he knew is that he’s now shooting his load, making its landing on their pillows. his body goes paper thin as he milks out his orgasm, so intense and fully loaded just as much as johnny’s when he meets orgasm and paints the walls of taeyong.

johnny lets go of the firm hold he has on taeyong’s arms, also letting taeyong to fall back straight on the mattress, cheek landing on the wet pillow that had his come. he’s too spent to even care.

and when johnny felt himself softened, he slowly pulls his entire length out, lie down next to his husband so he could tip his chin up, and lick taeyong’s come-covered cheek clean.

“gross!” taeyong points out, scrunching his cute nose. while johnny had the audacity to chuckle at him, but still surges forward to kiss taeyong after. the mere fact that he could kiss taeyong now whenever he wants makes him want to look forward to every day.

“that was such a great way to start our morning.” johnny then speaks when he pulls out from the kiss. “a dream come true.”

at that, taeyong can’t simply deny that that truly was an amazing start for their sunday morning. just full of love and bliss.

“are you still up for the date?” comes out of johnny again, eyes glistening with hope.

“you mean _our_ first official date?” taeyong said, hands now cradling his husband’s face. “i wouldn’t dare to say no.”

a big smile appears on johnny’s mouth, cheeks adorably bunches up and eyes forming half moons. he finds the perfect opportunity to capture taeyong’s lips again for a liplock, just a sweet and tender one.

“let’s take a shower, then. we have a whole day to ourselves.” johnny tells taeyong and then carries him to the bathroom.

the clock strikes ten fifteen when johnny parks the car in front of the café they decided to visit for a brunch. it is a relatively small place, almost invisible for it is located somewhere back in the alleys and busy streets, just perfect for them to own their privacy.

having their names printed in almost every page of business articles now from the success they’ve achieved, both taeyong and johnny simply wants to forget about that even just for today.

they are just two ordinary husbands enjoying their date on a sunday morning. nothing more. nothing else.

“don’t move yet.” johnny tells his husband as he hurriedly unbuckles his seatbelt and carries himself out of the car.

taeyong was confused for a moment, but soon realized what his husband was up to when he walked and stood behind his door and gently opened it for him.

not only that, because johnny unbuckles his seatbelt too that he can’t help but let the giggles escape him. “i can do that on my own.” there’s no heat to his voice, if there’s anything there, it is shyness. also, a touch of pink dusted on the apple of his cheeks.

johnny smiles, face now too close to taeyong’s. “i know you do,” then kisses the tip of taeyong’s nose, “but this is our first date. let me do everything for you.”

taeyong hums. “so you’re only sweet to me because it’s our first date?” he playfully pouts.

of course that is not what johnny had meant. there is only this sense of being a gentleman that blooms in him, thinking he’s done more damage to taeyong than care in all those times they’ve been together before this day.

it is just right for him to show his truest intentions to taeyong now, from which includes him babying his husband too.

at this point, though, johnny would be willing to do anything for taeyong. eager to have the times they wasted now into good use. he loves taeyong, after all. what is there to hold back for?

“it is only just the beginning,” johnny leans forward to slot his mouth on taeyong’s, “you have yet to see the best of me, baby.”

every kiss they share now never fail to fill up their chests with tenderness, so much it could explode like a star bursting into the space. taeyong feels so much loved, someone who mattered in johnny’s life, from the softest kisses that johnny plants on his lips.

“i look forward to that.” taeyong replies once they part from the kiss. the smile on his face lingers longer than intended.

now that they feel content, johnny reaches a hand and taeyong was quick to take it. they walked hand in hand as they entered the café. taeyong can’t help but squeeze himself closer to johnny and johnny only grins at his cute husband.

“welcome!” the man from the counter greets them, voice cheerful.

the husbands both greeted the man back in the same light and happy tone, akin to the mood already set inside the café.

its colors that painted the walls had such a calming effect, with its space totally maximized as well. even more so as it was accompanied with a soft jazz melody playing in the speakers.

taeyong can’t help but reminisce the first time he met johnny. it is true that he was stoked once he saw him. he was one of a kind, almost someone who you wouldn’t miss to see. especially with his tall and lean figure, handsome face, and confident stature. all of which had made his throat dry.

this moment in the café somehow reminds him of that very day, still as stunned as ever and proud to have him as his other half. what more now that things are going better for them? the butterflies begins to flutter their wings inside him, exuberant with the thought of johnny even going as far as pulling a chair for him to sit on, such a gentleman.

it’s as if he was younger again. that beautiful feeling makes him healthier and so much happier. so, taeyong sits and whispers his thank you for the sweet gesture johnny did for him.

“anything for his majesty.” johnny then left a kiss on the crown of taeyong’s hair, the man on the counter unconsciously watches them with fond eyes.

and when they were both ready to order, a woman had approached to list down their order. they chose to have some creamy pasta partnered with garlic breads, fried boneless chicken, and two large glasses of iced lemon tea.

the time they had to spend waiting for the food to arrive, both of them decided to talk. something close to throwing fire questions to one another just for the fun of it all, thinking that deep and serious talks weren’t meant to be conversed in an open space like a café.

as simple as what’s your favorite color? — _green_ is for taeyong and _yellow_ is for johnny — favorite movie? which taeyong answered with _howl’s moving castle_ and johnny with _eternal sunshine of the spotless mind._ or some silly questions of would you rather.

the whole time they kept exchanging information about each other gives them a sense of closeness for they’ve never done this before. they wouldn’t even dare ask how their days at work went before. but now, this very moment is just so lighthearted. something truly needed to provide a concrete and firm foundation for their blossoming relationship.

they were so immersed inside their own bubble, not until it popped when the woman from earlier came back to put the food they ordered on the table. the good smell and visuals of it stirs their stomach with anticipation.

as soon as the woman left, both johnny and taeyong began to build another huge bubble to settle themselves into, now even more delighted with the food in front of them.

they kept the small talks as a way to be even more familiarized with one another while they fill their stomachs with delicious food and happiness. it’s so sweet like this that no one either of them is still convinced that this is actually happening. that their relationship has finally progressed into something so great and beautiful.

and once they finished their brunch, johnny walked to the counter to pay everything. taeyong thought he was just about to go to the bathroom so he waited in his seat and admired the paintings hanging on the walls across him.

“are you ready to leave?” johnny then re-emerged from where he came from and massaged taeyong’s shoulder.

taeyong hums, lifting his head to look at his husband. “yes,” he starts, “how much is the bill? i—”

“no need to worry about it, baby.” johnny then grabs taeyong’s hand to entwine their fingers once again. “come on.”

“but—” taeyong challenges. this is a sign that it has been a long time ago since someone had treated him like this. he was so used to paying for his own meal and never this.

johnny sees the concern that covers taeyong’s eyes now. so he kisses his knuckles and say, “we could share the cost some other dates, but i can’t guarantee you that because i know i’m just going to spoil you just as much.”

a snort leaves from taeyong, “don’t come back to me crying when i’ve already put a dent on your account.”

once taeyong found his own footing again, standing close to johnny now, johnny then proceeded to plant a kiss on his temple just because he can. their height differences really gives johnny a lot of opportunities such as this.

“i don’t mind at all. what’s mine is yours now anyway.”

 _that._ that mere statement johnny had uttered easily managed to wake up the butterflies inside him again, wildly fluttering their wings now. he looked at johnny’s eyes again, and when he found nothing but truth with no signs of hesitation, taeyong squeezed their hands together and said, “just as what mine is yours.”

for now taeyong thinks he could indulge himself a little too much with his husband’s mission of spoiling him. because clearly, johnny is unstoppable. he learned that when johnny has set a goal in his mind, he is ought to do it with eagerness.

while little did johnny know, he’s not the only one who’s enjoying this little game of his in spoiling taeyong. because taeyong, too, is just having the best time of his life.

it would certainly come out as a lie if taeyong would say his heart didn’t skip a beat every time johnny did something so sweet to him.

who was to blame him for acting this way? he’s literally about to lose his mind because his husband is finally starting to act like one. loving him back just as much as he does.

which definitely goes the same for johnny. he was truly delighted to finally do all these things to taeyong without a worry in mind, asking himself if taeyong even wants him back.

the man from the counter genuinely thanked them for choosing their café to visit before they left and then added, “both of you are such a lovely couple. have a wonderful sunday!”

“thank you.” they said, big smiles displaying on their faces. “you too, have a lovely sunday!” taeyong adds.

as they go along about their day, they decided to visit a movie house as their next destination. not until johnny’s phone rings, cutting off the music playing on the radio as it was connected to his car.

the name of his secretary flashes on the screen, wendy son, and from johnny’s prediction, this call must be something important that it can’t wait the next day.

so johnny chooses to press answer. “miss son?”

“good afternoon, sir.” wendy greets, always so polite and formal even though johnny had asked her to be less of that to him now. she’s already nearing in her fifth year in the company as his secretary, but wendy has a firm hold on her work ethics for she highly respects him. “i apologize if i had to make this call on a sunday, but mister moon had asked if it is alright to make an appointment with you today to finalize the project deal.”

“mister moon informed us that he has a flight later at six in the evening, that’s why he wanted to settle it as soon as we can.” his secretary then added.

johnny can’t help but look at his side to somehow ask his husband’s permission, they were in the middle of their first date, after all. as much as he wanted to meet mister moon, for how important that deal is, johnny still feels bad for cutting their date short.

fortunately, his husband is a very understanding man. with their position as the ceos of a company, no one can deny how busy and disorganized their days sometimes. this deal they have to finalize with mister moon has its huge significance for the further betterment of their company, so how could taeyong say no and not let go of his husband? this is just a one time chance while their dates could wait and be celebrated in some other days.

so with an understanding nod and a smile from taeyong, johnny realized how lucky he is to have taeyong by his side. to have someone have his back now.

“please inform mister moon i’m on my way.” johnny tells his secretary and immediately, wendy was on it.

“you want me to accompany you?” taeyong then asks once his husband had ended the call.

johnny smiles, grateful, eyes still focused on the road. “i would rather have you relax at home now. since it’s the same road back, i’ll drop you off first before i meet mister moon.”

“are you sure?”

johnny nods. his right hand now looking for taeyong’s. taeyong was attentive enough to reach back to johnny and laces their fingers together again. then kisses his husband’s knuckles.

“wish me luck and i’ll see you at home soon.” _home._ a simple word that now carries their truth. johnny said it and this time, he was able to look back at taeyong when the red from the stoplight flickers.

taeyong uses his free hand to reach for johnny’s nape and pulls it closer to him. “i know you can seal the deal. good luck, baby.” and then captures his lips for a tender kiss. “come back to me as soon as you can.”

“i will.”

it was around five in the afternoon when johnny had arrived home.

while he sat himself in a sudden appointment with mister moon, taeyong did some work on his own too in his working space at home. after all, becoming a businessman serves you no room for breaks sometimes, just like today.

as busy as a bee every day of the week, they would always make themselves occupied as if they were already programmed like that.

both of them really had a long list of tasks to do and had only managed to squeeze in their first date today, tricking themselves into thinking that sunday is a family day. deserved a little time for themselves. well, most of the time it is not for them. there’s no specific time for them to relax, only just when they find the time to.

luckily, they did find time. because that’s one of the many things they need to work on together. to learn how to give time for each other so as to never forget about that there is something that will forever connect them as one. to never forget what they have.

for now it could be a challenge, but it’s a start. small progress is still a progress.

“taeyong?” johnny calls, voice a little louder this time compared to his shy and less confident approach before whenever he would look for taeyong in their abode. “baby?”

upon hearing the familiar voice of who he longs to see, taeyong jumps off of his swivel chair and runs to the sound where his husband must be situated.

there he saw his husband standing handsomely in their living room, who’s now beaming a smile at him once their eyes met.

taeyong is happy.

just so happy to know that the huge, beautiful smile that was etched on johnny’s face is all for him, which certainly urged him to close the distance between them to reach for a hug.

oh, how small he feels like this inside the warm embrace of his husband. even after a long day, johnny still smells _so_ good. it’s a difficult task for taeyong not to bury his face in the crook of johnny’s neck and sniff at his skin there.

a mixture of sandalwood and chamomile is what johnny smells like. hits close to home.

“welcome home.” taeyong murmurs close to johnny’s skin. a shiver immediately ran through johnny’s skin. “how did it go?”

with his question, taeyong felt johnny squeeze his sides at first and then hear a deep sigh that escaped his mouth.

a silence fell and gladly enveloped the atmosphere. taeyong didn’t want to pry no more. the sudden change in the air was already an evidence of what he had feared to hear.

“we got it, baby.” johnny whispers, almost as if he’s afraid he could disturb something.

“i’m so sor—” taeyong was about to say, but then realization hit him. he leaned back a little from the embrace, eyes so wide in pure shock. “wait, _what_?”

johnny finds taeyong’s reaction so satisfying. his huge doe eyes are completely on its full show for him, sparkling, that what’s left for johnny to do is to capture taeyong’s lips on his own. the kiss was nothing but a long attachment of their lips, warm and happy like when the morning sun wakes up and the moon goes home.

“we are soon to open a headquarter in hongkong.” johnny enthusiastically informs taeyong, hands now cradling his husband’s small face.

taeyong’s eyes begins to water out of joy. “i’m so proud of you.” he admits. will always be.

“thank you, baby.” johnny rests his forehead on taeyong’s. “today couldn’t be any better. you were amazing.”

“but i did nothing.” taeyong whispers, a little confused.

johnny shakes his head. “that’s what you think. but you did more than you’ll ever know that had pushed me to try harder and do a better job of what i do. i really wanted you to be proud of me.”

“hey,” now it’s taeyong’s turn to cradle johnny’s face, “i am, hm? i’m so freaking proud of you!”

and that’s enough for johnny’s tears to roll on his cheeks. those were the words he needed so much to hear from taeyong.

as soon as his tears fell out of his lids, taeyong had reached the cuff of his sweater to wipe away johnny’s tears.

“is that pizza i’m smelling now?”

johnny begins to chuckle and that’s more than enough to put a relief in taeyong’s chest.

“yes, i brought us pizza for dinner. i hope that’s fine.”

“it’s more than fine!” taeyong beams a smile and pinches johnny’s cheek. “come on, let’s dig into this and snuggle soon. i need it so bad.”

“absolutely.”

  
even if their first official date had been cut short, there was something ahead of it that was bigger and important waiting for their flourishing careers that made this day even more special.

today was simple yet so extraordinary.

just like the two men who were once strangers and now giggling on the couch, hands greasy with pizza, lips curled into huge smiles, and hearts full of love.

today is enough.

today is something that would mark their history even more interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> you made it here and that means so much to me! thank you so much for reading and i hope you could share your thoughts about it in the comments. kudos will be super appreciated too. thank you! ♡


End file.
